


Transition

by csichick_2



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After losing her daughter, Heather takes her life in a different direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trobadora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trobadora/gifts).



After losing Zoe, the one thing that kept Heather going was searching for her grandchild. Though the medical examiner had been unable to determine if Zoe had given birth, but she wasn’t going to rest until she found either her granddaughter or proof that Zoe had terminated her pregnancy. Heather really hoped it was the latter – she may have failed her daughter, but she can do better for her grandchild.

She did find Allison, but unfortunately that also brought her ex-husband back into her life – someone that she hasn’t seen since before Zoe was born. When she closed Lady Heather’s Dominion in order to gain custody of Allison, she has intended to not work until her granddaughter was in school – her business had been successful enough that she had that option, but now that Jerome is the one raising Allison, she needs to something to occupy her time. Re-opening the Dominion isn’t practical – and also not an option if she wants to be involved in her granddaughter’s life.

She wasn’t sure how the idea to become a psychologist first came to her, but it made sense. Part of the role of the Dominion was to give people a safe space to work through their problems. Therapy is the same, just in a very different capacity. And she’s always been good at reading people’s issues – she felt it was one of the most important aspects of being a successful – and competent – dominatrix.

The transition from dominatrix to psychologist wasn’t an easy one. After so many years of using her sexuality as a tool it took a lot of effort to train herself out of that habit, but it was crucial to crafting her new life. While she regrets that reporting Zoe’s therapist robbed her of her relationship with her daughter, she would still do it over again. The man was a predator and exactly the kind of therapist that she doesn’t want to be.

As for specifically becoming a sex therapist – well stick with what you know. Despite a few pleas, she made sure that none of her patients were former clients. That previous connection would simply blur the doctor-patient relationship and quite possibly be more harmful than helpful. Some of her patients know of her past life – that is pretty inevitable given how well-known and how successful the Dominion was – but them simply being aware of the fact is no different than knowing where your therapist attended school.

She didn’t expect to see Grissom again – despite a certain chemistry, the two only crossed paths when one of his cases dictated it. And now that she was no longer in business, she wasn’t expecting to be of much use. When their paths did cross again, she immediately realized there was more to this business than professional assistance, though she suspects that it was subconscious on Grissom’s part. While she enjoyed assisting in the case, she didn’t tell them anything they couldn’t have discovered from other sources. Though she was also able to assist Grissom in the way that needed most, and to her that validated everything she’d done to change her life since they’d last seen each other.


End file.
